


Remedy

by traitorminion



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, F/M, Gen, sometime before tidus finds out about the fayths' dream, square enix hates me, that's the only explanation, video games that make me cry part 13 out of infinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorminion/pseuds/traitorminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron told him, "This is your story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

No matter where he was — Zanarkand or Spira — people always treated him like a child, it seemed. He appreciated their concern for him, but they really didn't have to shelter him like that. Jecht certainly never had. It was one of the few things Tidus had appreciated about him.

* * *

Auron told him, "This is your story."

Tidus didn't want it to be his story. Didn't really believe it was, either. It couldn't be his story. No. It was Sin's. Sin was prescribing all of their lives, silently dictating their every action from the bottom of the sea. Through its eyes Jecht watched them,  _him_ , and probably laughed at every mistake he made.

* * *

Auron told him, "Jecht loved you."

Jecht had done many things. He had played blitzball like no other, had been able to down a bottle of the hottest Zanarkand firewater within mere seconds, had consumed Tidus' mother like a virus from the inside out.

Jecht had loved taking things from Tidus. His childhood, his laughter, his tears. Half of the time, he wasn't sure how much was left of him and how much had disappeared along with Jecht. There was one thing he wanted to keep though, one thing he wouldn't give up to Jecht. The one thing he'd never allow anyone else to have.

(He wasn't a good person. Never claimed he was. It would have been nice to blame that on Jecht too, but that was just the way he'd been built. Yuna believed in him regardless. The scope of her faith was an incredible thing to behold, which was probably why she was such an exceptional Summoner. At first, her sheer ability to believe had confused him, then it had made him happy, then angry, and finally he'd come to admire it like one would behold the beauty of sunlight.)

Jecht had never loved Tidus. Tidus had loved Jecht, maybe.

* * *

Jecht had told him, "Don't cry."

* * *

_Why did you do this you should have been there for me now I'm here and I love her and she's going to die I'm just like you I can't do anything why are you never there I wanted you to be happy for me but you aren't anywhere anymore_  —

* * *

Tidus cried.


End file.
